


Hirolocks and the Three Tadashis'

by Evil_Ed6



Series: Fred's Hidashi Fairy Tale Fanfiction [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Goldilocks and the Three Bears Fusion, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fred Hidashi fairy tail fanfiction, Funny, M/M, Sibling Incest, Yaoi, hidashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Ed6/pseuds/Evil_Ed6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Hirolocks. He lived at the edge of the city with his family. One evening, while he was bot fighting, Hirolocks wandered into the SFIT college grounds and lost his way. He was very frightened, but then he saw a friendly little lab in the big building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hirolocks and the Three Tadashis'

**Author's Note:**

> Here was go again :3 another great work from Fred's Hidashi Fanfiction :3 Please enjoy and don't forget to take a look at "Little Blue Hiro Hood" And again love feedback :3 (This is Boy x Boy if you don't like it don't read it. I don't own Big Hero 6, just the Hidashi in my head... and that is a lot of it. :3

Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Hirolocks. He lived at the edge of the city with his family. One evening, while he was bot fighting, Hirolocks wandered into the SFIT college grounds and lost his way. He was very frightened, but then he saw a friendly little lab in the big building.

The friendly little lab with the foggy glass windows belonged to three Tadashi’s. One was a great big Responsible Tadashi, one was a middle-sized Brotherly Tadashi, and one was a tiny little Naughty Tadashi. That evening, the three Tadashi’s decided to take a walk while their Ramen was cooling. It was too hot to eat!

Right as they left through the back door, Hirolocks came in through the front door very quietly. The first thing he saw and smelled was the delicious, steamy Ramen. “I sure am hungry,” Hirolocks said. “I’ll just have one bite.”

First, he tried a spoonful from Responsible Tadashi’s great big bowl. “OW!” he yelled, “TOO HOT!”

Next, he tried a spoonful from Brotherly Tadashi’s medium-sized bowl. “Brrrrr! TOO COLD!” he complained.

Finally, Hirolocks tried a spoonful from Naughty Tadashi’s tiny little bowl. “YUMMY!” he cried. “THIS IS JUST RIGHT!” Hirolocks ate the entire bowlful.

After running around the city all day, Hirolocks’ feet were sore. “I need to sit down for a little while to rest my sore feet!” he thought.

First, he sat in Responsible Tadashi’s great big Rolly Chair. “TOO HARD!” he screamed. Hirelocks stomped to the next chair.

Next he sat in Brotherly Tadashi’s medium-sized Rolly Chair. It was so soft that he sunk in! “TOO SOFT!” he complained, as he pulled himself out of the cushions.

Finally, he sat in Naughty Tadashi’s tiny little Rolly Chair. “JUST RIGHT!” He laughed, and twirled and rolled around until the chair broke.

With nowhere to sit, Hirolocks walk into the next room to find somewhere to sleep. He was still very tired.  
Looking around the lab Hirolocks came upon three Baymax red charging stations. With a ‘Ouch’ he activated all three Baymax’s.  
“Hi, I’m Baymax your personal health care companion.” All three said at once. 

First, he tried laying on Responsible Tadashi’s great big Baymax. “TOO HIGH!” he yelled.

Then, he tried laying on Brotherly Tadashi’s medium-sized Baymax. “TOO LOW!” he screamed.

Finally, he tried Naughty Tadashi’s tiny little Baymax. “JUST RIGHT!” he sighed. Then Hirolocks fell asleep and dreamed dreams of bot fights and gummy bears.

Just then, the three Tadashis’ returned to their lab from their walk. They saw chopsticks in their Ramen, and were very surprised. “Who’s been eating my Ramen?” asked Responsible Tadashi.

“Who’s been eating my Ramen?” asked Brotherly Tadashi.

“Who’s been eating my Ramen and eaten it all up?” cried Naughty Tadashi.

Then, the three Tadashis’ saw that their Rolly chairs had been used. “Who’s been sitting in my chair?” Responsible Tadashi howled.

“Who’s been sitting in my Rolly chair?” wondered Brotherly Tadashi.

“Who’s been sitting in my Rolly chair and BROKEN it?” squeaked Naughty Tadashi.

The three Tadashis’ ran into the other room to check their Baymax’s. “Who’s been sleeping on my Baymax?” Responsible Tadashi roared.

“Who’s been sleeping on my Baymax?” growled Brotherly Tadashi. He was a little angry and a little worried.

“Who’s been sleeping on my Baymax and is STILL HERE?” Naughty Tadashi screamed. He said it so loudly that he woke Hirolocks up.

He was so frightened that he jumped off of Baymax, and stared at the three. “Hi…. Nii-sama’s… back so soon?” Hirolocks muttered, rubbing the back of his head looking away.

“What have you told you about coming into our lab without permission, and here you are.” Responsible Tadashi growled out.

“You could have hurt yourself Otouto and why are you not at home in bed, it is late out.” Brotherly Tadashi asked, sounding worried.

“You broke and used all of my things Hiro…… I’m so going to punish your little ass little brother.” Naughty Tadashi snapped.

“Well you see… I was out bot fighting and got a little lost and….” Hiro started.

“YOU WERE OUT BOT FIGHTING!!” All three Tadashis’ yelled at once.

“Did I say Bot fighing… I meant I was teaching orphans to read.” Hiro said lying trying to get out of getting in trouble. “So if you will excuse me Nii-sama’s I will head home now.”

“I don’t think so Hiro.” Responsible Tadashi said blocking the exit so boy couldn’t escape. “I agree with Naughty Tadashi, you need to be punished.”

“I thing so too, you could have gotten hurt little brother.” Brotherly Tadashi sighed, coming up behind Hiro and grabbing him to keep him still.

“And I know what kind of ‘punishment’ we should give our dear little Otouto.” Naughty Tadashi purred, as he walked over and started to remove Hiro’s clothes.

“I don’t think a sorry would work now…… would it?” Hiro question, as his body grew hot with his big brother’s hands running over him.

“No it wouldn’t.” The older brothers said together.

“Don’t say I didn’t try….Ahh…Nii-sama!!” Hiro cried out as Naughty Tadashi took his hard member into his mouth and started to suck.

“Now now little brother no yelling, just take your punishment like a good boy.” Brotherly Tadashi cooed in the little brother’s ear as he play and pinch with the boy’s hard nipples.

“Next time you need to think before you go off and touch other people’s things without asking Hiro.” Responsible Tadashi said smirking before walking over to the teen; bring him into a hard wet kiss. Hiro moaned as Responsible Tadashi’s tongue push in claiming his mouth, running against his.  
Hiro moaned shivering, so overwhelmed with lust and heat from his brothers touches. Responsible Tadashi pulled away to get a better look at their lustful little brother.

“Ple…please….Niisama’s….I….want….more….” Hiro moaned out begging for more.

“What a greedy little brother we have here.” Brotherly Tadashi said, then smirked pulling away from the boy’s neck to see the beautiful red mark he left behind.  
Naughty Tadashi pulled away from Hiro’s hard wet cock with a ‘pop’. “I think we should give our dear little spoiled brother what he wants.” He said, look up and smiling at the panting boy.

“Well then….” Responsible Tadashi purred, moving away to lying on the floor. “If you want it Hiro, you’re going to have to come and get It.” he beckoned.  
Hiro shivered and stumbled a bit as his other two big brothers let him go and stepped away smirking. His legs felt like jelly, but he still manages to make his way to his brother on the floor and neil of him. Quickly Hiro remove the others paints reviling really big hard cock. The teen did his best not to drool on himself.

“Well go ahead you bad boy.” Responsible Tadashi said voice thick with lust.  
Hiro licked his lips wetting them he went down and lick up his brother’s throbbing heat. Slowly Hiro wrapping his lips around the head of older boy’s dick as his tongue pushing back the foreskin and laving over the sensitive head.

Responsible Tadashi moans out in satisfaction as he trusted up into his brother’s heated mouth. Hiro sucked hard, almost painfully so, several times trying to get as much of the man’s delicious pre-cum.

All of a sudden Hiro let out a squeak as a hot wet tongue dipped into his tight hole, looking back he could see Brotherly Tadashi eating his ass out.  
Moaning the teen continue to suck off his brother as he push back and forth the other’s tongue. After a bit Hiro couldn’t take it anymore, pulling away Hiro panted out. 

“Please….brother….ahh…. I need… you inside me….” 

“Come and get it.” Responsible Tadashi muttered in heated breath. Hiro crawled up his brother and lined up his wet ready hole over the man’s sex. Slowly Hiro lower himself onto the big thick cock, letting out a choking moan.

“Ahh!!.... Nii- sama!!.... your cock is Too Big….ahh…” Hiro panted making lewd moans and stuttered pleas as he started to ride his brother’s length. 

“Now now dear little brother, I think it time that you give me a little bit of ‘brotherly’ love as well.” Brotherly Tadashi purred as he pushes Hiro down until his chest touched the brother’s under him. Moving Hiro so his ass in the air, with his brother’s cock still in him. Brotherly Tadashi moved so close as the boy gasped when he felt his other Niisama’s lubed dick against his entrance. Hiro eyes opened wide when the realization hit him.  
Before he could do anything, Brotherly Tadashi quickly pushed himself in.

''...Oh holy sh-'' Hiro screamed when both of his brothers hard cocks were penetrated him.

‘Watch your language…. Little….brother…Ahh…” Brotherly Tadashi panted out breathlessly.

“Ohh….ahh….. Nii- sama….ahh….My ass…it’s…ahh… is Too Tight!” Hiro managed to groan out. Saliva was dropping down on his chin onto others chest, but he didn't care. His ass was so full and stretched.

''Try to relax Hiro...” Responsible Tadashi said voice ringing with desire and he licked boy’s cheek to comfort Him. Slowly both Tadashi started pushing in and out of the tight heat, cocks rubbing against each other caressing teen’s inner walls.

Hiro was already getting all hot again, as he was getting used to the thick cocks deep inside him. After he got used to the rhythm, he started to raise his hips back and fount with the same pace making the cocks hit my prostate. He shut his eyes as he felt dizzily.

''Aah... Ahh... Big brothers... F-faster...'' Hiro gasped as he felt them slow. Opening his eyes and looking around so he can find out why. Looking up he saw Naughty Tadashi smirking, standing over them naked with his erection leaking per-cum.

“Hey now Bro, remember that there is three of us.” Naughty Tadashi said eyed Hiro with a smirk; his eyes were sharp by desire. Walking over and pulling Hiro up so that the boy’s body sunk even low on to the two cocks. 

“Oh!! God…..ahhh!!! I’m…. sorry Nii-sama….ahhh!” Hiro panted out a apology.

“It’s ok little bro, but….” Naughty Tadashi said lifting Hiro’s chin up, as Hiro’s eye fall on the thick cock. Hiro wanted to taste that too, he could feel his mouth water. He wanted to be filled in every way by his brothers, he wanted it all. “Ha, if you wanted bro, eat up.” Naughty Tadashi laughed, pushing into his little brothers open mouth.

Hiro had shut his eyes; his face was red from the pleasure. He sucks hard on his broth’s dick as the other two pound in to him.

''...Hnnhh... Feels good, Bro…ahh!” Naughty Tadashi moaned grabbing boy’s hair as he thrust in to the hot mouth. “Yes!! This is JUST RIGHT….. ''Oh... I feel like coming….Ahh!” Naughty Tadashi screamed as he spilled himself down his little brother’s throat. Hiro did his best to swallow all he could before his brother pulled out of his mouth. 

“Soooo….ahh….good….Nii…Niisama….ohhh….” Hiro moaned licking the cum off his lips. ''Ohhh... Your... cock's are...moving..Together..'' He managed to whisper as he clung onto Nii-sama's chest as his other Nii-sama pushed himself even deeper. The room was filled with the sweet atmosphere that drove him crazy! He nearly screamed at the sinful pleasure he was having. Suddenly Hiro felt big brothers cocks twitch inside him, causing the teen to moan.

''AAHHH!'' Hiro screamed in sweet pleasure as his orgasm hit him hard. He tighten around the two cocks with a gasp; his manhood twitching. 

''...Ngghh.. Hiro, you feel so tight around us...'' Responsible Tadashi sighed before he moaned loudly.

“Little brother… you're so good…'' Brotherly Tadashi moaned. “We are….going...to …cum!!”

With couple of hard thrusts they came deep inside Hiro, filling him with their thick cum. Right after that Responsible Tadashi pulled Hiro closer making Brotherly Tadashi slip out of their little brother. Hiro was already trembling, wet and so filled with cum.

Responsible Tadashi picks up their tired little Hirolocks and laid him down on Baymax as Naughty Tadashi placed a blanket over him and Brotherly Tadashi pets his head.

“So Hiro what did you learn about not touching people’s things without asking?” Responsible Tadashi asked.

“Also not eating other people’s food and running around at all hours?” Brotherly Tadashi asked as well.

“And don’t forget breaking a lot of stuff Bro.” Naughty Tadashi snapped.

“Well…”Hiro yarned, as he looked up at all three of his dear loving Big Brothers. “I have learn…. Next time to be a little faster and not getting caught.” He smiled.

“HIROLOCKS!!” All three yelled, bring their bad, selfish, naughty and loving little brother into a wave of tickling and kisses.  
Hirolocks will never learn…. Sigh.

 

The End.

 

“And there you go! Another masterpiece from the great Fredrick Lee, what do you think?” Fred asked his friends as he takes a bit out of his donut.

“Love it Fred, so when can we act it out?”Honey Lemon asked, already ready for more Hidashi porn.

“ASAP, Greatness like this needs to be seen by the world dudes.” Fred stated as he gestured to the other people in the coffee shop.

“You did it again Fred, you way with words.” GoGo said with an eye roll.

“My…..soul…”Wasabi sob out as he repeatedly hitting his head on the table.

“Cool, so much Niisama.” Hiro teased, smirking as he poked at his eye twitching brother. “I bet I can out last all of you.” 

“Why?....why…. Fred, where in hell do you get this from.” Tadashi moan out running a hand down his face sighing.

“I know it gold right Dashi.” Fred said standing up on the coffee shop table. “Soon you will be the loving boyfriend of a great star!” Fred cheered out, smiling at the group. “Let’s go Team!! Time to get filming!!”

“Oh god Yes!!! I need this!!” Honey lemon squeak out standing up.

“Sure, I had time to kill.” GoGo said, looking over and smirking at Wasabi.

“You…you…know I don’t….I’m… not good with….sex….Fred.” Wasabi moan out feeling sick. He loved his friends, but thinking about sex… any kind of sex made him feel off.

“I’m in! As long as I get my cut of the deal like last time.” Hiro said, pulling out a big roll of money. “This is WAY more lucrative then bot fighting.”

“Great let’s go! Heathcliff get the limo.”

“Stop!!” Tadashi yelled, getting everyone to stop and look at him. “Ok, wait a minute; I know all of you and MY BROTHER…” Gives his brother a look. “Will not listen to a word I say, so maybe you will listen fact.”

Tadashi walked over take the papers from Fred. “How can I be three people? The answer is I can’t. So no play,no movie and no public sex.” Tadashi said happy with himself. There is no way Fred can make this Hidashi, no way.

“Oh, don’t worry Bro, I got you.”Fred said. “Heathcliff.”

“What…. What do you mean…”Tadashi started before Heathcliff picked him up. “Hey! Where are you taking me?”

“You see bro, I thought about this beforehand.” Fred said nodded to himself. “With Honey lemon’s help, science and a lot of money, I have made a cloning machine.”

“Wait!! What!! You can’t be serious!!” Tadashi yelled trying to get way. But Heathcliff wasn’t having it. “You’re not putting me in….in some wired machine you made up Fred!!”

“Your be fine dude, it’s safe, it’s not like you will catch on fire or anything. That only happen 10 times with rats…. But we fixed that.” Fred said as he smacked his lover’s ass.  
“Oneward!! To the Fred lab!!” 

“What!!!! Put me down now!!!” Tadashi started to panic. “Hiro Help!!”

“Cool I like to see this!!” Hiro laugh running out after the others. “I hope there is sparks and explosions!!”

“Sorry little dude, we fixed that too…..” Fred pointed out as he pried Tadashi’s hands off the door frame. “…….Well most of it anyways.” 

“Would you like me to get the private doctors on call just in case Master Fredrick?” Heathcliff asked holding tied onto the struggling man.

“Good thinking Heathcliff, we don’t want what happen to the last guy we testing it on….. It was so messy” Fred agreed, Opening the limo door so his butler could throw his boyfriend in. “We did pay that dude’s family didn’t we?”

“Yes master Fredrick.”

“Good.” Fred said as sat next to Tadashi to keep him from getting away. “To my casa!!”

“PLEASE GOD NO!!” Tadashi cried, being taking away not knowing what was going to happen to him. “WHY DOSEN’T ANYONE EVER LISTEN TO ME!!”

 

(No Tadashis’ was hurt in the making of this fic….. well maybe only one )


End file.
